


The Payment

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: When one country doesn't have enough money to pay Germa 66 for their services, they come up with an alternate form of payment.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Payment

**Author's Note:**

> \- I rushed this out in an hour, please let me know if love it or hate it.  
> \- ETA 4/8 fixed a part that didn't make sense  
> \- Please do not repost or use this work on another site without my knowledge or consent

The leaders had told her, of course, that they had collected all the money to pay the mercenaries their country had summoned. She should have known it was a lie. The country was poor, ravaged from years of non-stop war - where was the money going to come from? But she wanted to believe - and so she did.

She had been too tired to react when she was offered to the two mercenary commanders as a second form of payment. Of course they didn’t have the money they needed - nowhere near enough - but the leaders of their failed government had _her_ , hand-picked from the girls who would have been ladies-in-waiting if the war hadn’t happened. They had all agreed she was the most beautiful young girl they had. A proper lady. That was what her leaders told the mercenary commanders as she pushed her forward. “She should be more than sufficient, to make up for what we’re missing. More than enough.”

The commanders - she had been told they were princes as well - had mixed reactions. 

The red-haired one - the one who seemed to call the shots so far - barely spared her a glance. “This is not what was agreed upon.”

“She’s what we have.” One of her own country’s commanders insisted. “She must be worth something.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“Wait.” The second commander - the blue-haired one - stepped forward, grabbing her and pulling her to him. His hands felt all over her, holding her jaw, groping her chest, and squeezing her ass in full view in front of everyone. She stared, unblinkingly, into his chest and said nothing. It did seem he liked what he felt. “I think I’ll make a special exception this one time.”

“Really?” Another one of her country’s commanders sounded relieved.

The red-haired one sighed, and she could imagine an eye-roll to accompany it behind the sunglasses he wore. “Niji…”

“This one time. And never again.” They turned to leave the room.

“Thank you, sirs.”

“The girl comes with us when we leave,” the blue-haired one - Niji? - added.

She hadn’t expected that. She wondered if they’d remember. In no more than a few hours, they would be back to collect the final payment and that would be the last she'd see of her country’s cowardly leaders.

She didn’t remember falling asleep waiting for them to return. When she woke up, she blinked into pitch-blackness; she had thought for a moment she’d gone blind before she realized she’d been blindfolded. Her arms were stretched upwards, her wrists bound, and she couldn’t move her feet either. Even though she couldn’t see herself, she knew she was naked, warm sheets at her back and cold air around her otherwise. She didn’t struggle. She knew it was pointless.

“Not even going to try and see if you can get free?” A sly voice asked. It was the blue-haired commander from earlier, one of the princes. She knew his voice, deeper than his brother’s. “Such a shame. I had hoped you’d at least try.”

She shook her head no.

“Tsk. Where’s the fun if you won’t at least _try?”_ He paused. She could sense him closer, could smell him. Blood, sweat, and scotch. It made her swallow hard. “Test your bindings. _Now.”_

She pulled her arms hard, trying to draw her elbows to her chest. There was give - she found she could move a scant few inches - but nowhere near enough for it to matter. The situation was about the same with her legs. She could pull them up just enough for a slight bend in her knees, and no more. To ensure the prince was satisfied, she jerked harder on her bindings, trying to rip her arms free, kick her legs. The ropes rubbed against her skin, and she could feel friction burns blooming.

“That’s better. _Much_ better.” He put his hands on her, ignoring the rest of her naked body to grab her tits roughly. With no regard for her pleasure or comfort at all, he pinched her nipples hard, tugging and twisting on them. In spite of herself, she found she enjoyed it, and she arched her back the slightest bit. She did not make a sound. “Nothing to say, pet?”

She opted to remain silent. He didn’t seem to like that, squeezing her nipples harder. She could feel his short fingernails scratching at the sides of her tits, and it sent delicious chills through her body. Behind the blindfold, her eyes were already rolling back at the sensations. A few moments later, he released her, stepping away. Before she could think to catch her breath he returned, and she could feel cold metal gripping her nipples hard, digging into her soft and sensitive flesh. A gasp lodged in her throat.

“Still nothing?” 

The tight feeling on her skin was painful and intensely pleasurable, and her wrists shook against their bindings. She let out the faintest whimper.

“Good.” He sounded pleased again, and his hands were back on her. He trailed them over her body, stopping to lazily flick at the clamps on her nipples, sending shockwaves through her once again. She listened to his footsteps over the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears, listening as he circled around her, pausing next to her head. He grabbed her by her hair, forcing her head sideways, towards him. Beneath her, the mattress sank sideways slightly as she felt him climbing onto the bed. There was a knee against her forehead, a knee against her throat, and something hard and thick jabbing at her lips. “Open your mouth.”

She hesitated, and he rammed into her mouth anyway, hitting the back of her throat hard enough to choke off her air. The force made her gag, coughing around his cock as he fucked her mouth, his hand still tightly yanking on her hair. Every cough made her tits heave, which made the clamps feel heavier and tighter on her sensitive and swollen nipples. She lapped her tongue against him, sliding it against his shaft when she could, tasting what was already dripping out of him. Between her legs, her clit was beginning to swell, and she longed to be able to give it the attention it craved.

He said nothing to her, only panting and grunting as he put her mouth and throat to work. She licked and sucked him, her own sounds of pleasure stifled by his cock. The air around her was no longer cold, instead feeling sticky and hot as her body was pinpricked with sweat. After several long minutes, she could feel him swelling against her tongue and teeth. 

With a long, loud groan, he grabbed the back of her head with both hands, forcing himself down into her throat as strongly as he could. She didn’t get an opportunity to taste more of him as he missed her tongue completely, coating her throat with thick streams that were hot and difficult to swallow properly. As she struggled to get it all down, he pulled out, and she felt a gag being forced into her mouth before being buckled at the back. The buckle was cold metal, and several sweaty strands of hair quickly wrapped around it, pulling out of her scalp.

“You should’ve talked more when you had the chance,” he mocked her, moving from beside her head to between her legs. His knees dug into the delicate skin of her upper inner thighs, and she felt a hand on her mound, pressing down and up to spread her slick, gentle folds. She breathed hard against the gag, trying to whimper more as she felt his cock rubbing against her down there, rapidly hardening once more. His skin was quickly dampened by her juices and it was as though he were gliding over her aching clit. Every motion from him made her hips shudder, and her arms jerked again and again. In no time at all, her orgasm seized her hard, leaving her twisting and thrashing against the bindings, shaking the nipple clamps harder.

“That easily?” He was mocking her again, but he sounded smug. “Interesting. Were you a proper lady, or are you a whore?” She could feel the fat head of his cock pushing into her pussy, and he laughed aloud. “I guess it doesn’t matter what you were, because you’re certainly my whore now.”

He filled her so easily, she couldn’t refute his assessment of her as his whore. Louder than before, she cried out against the gag, muffled and muted. Even his assault of her mouth hadn’t given her a proper idea of his size; she could feel him reaching places so deep in her cunt, she hadn’t known they existed at all. His cock had a pronounced curve to its shape, and each battering thrust shoved against a spot so sensitive that her hips bucked and jerked with its every touch. He relished fucking her hard, rocking the entire bed beneath them, while her head turned from side to side in ecstasy. Mid-moan, he seized her throat, pressing tightly and silencing her in an instant. He only relaxed his grip for moments at a time, scarcely permitting her an opportunity to draw breath. 

His body was heavy against hers, draped over her as he continued his relentless pounding, and she pressed herself up towards him, craving his scent and his sweat. He let go of her throat and reached behind her for the gag’s buckle, fumbling as he removed it, ripping out the hair that had wrapped around it. Mouth free once more, she more than made up for her earlier silence, filling the air with moans and breathless gasping. 

She felt his hand on her throat again as he pressed his mouth roughly to her ear. “You’re going to come again.” It was not a request.

He hadn’t slowed his thrusts in the slightest, and she struggled to compose herself long enough to form an answer. When she didn’t respond fast enough, he squeezed her throat tightly. “And I want to hear it when you do. Don’t disappoint me.”

That, she could do. Her head was dizzy, and all she could think about was the thick cock stuffing her over and over, stimulating all the right spots. It wouldn’t be long before she could fully oblige him like he ordered. What was his name? Hadn’t she heard his name earlier, maybe? 

The hand at her throat released, right as she felt the tension all through her body hitting a high peak. “ _Now_ , pet.”

“Yes!” Her throat was raw and ached, but her cry cut through the sounds of their bodies rocking together, the shaking of the bed, his own loud and shuddering moans. “Yes! God. Niji! Fuck! Oh my god. Ni...ji….fuck!” She could feel him filling her cunt the way he’d filled her throat earlier, and she felt intense wetness from _her_ , soaking her legs and the bed beneath her. Her tits shook as her chest heaved, her nipples sore between the clamps, and he dropped hard onto her. She had no idea what had happened, but she had never felt such bliss before.

“I certainly heard that…” He bit at her earlobe. “I think everyone else did too. Did you squirt on me, pet?”

She nodded shakily, scarcely having the energy to move her head anymore.

“I didn’t have you pegged as a squirter. Lucky me.” He moved his head to her throat, nipping at her sweaty and sensitive skin. “I think I’d like to see that again.”

“If you’d like,” she whispered. “When?”

“Let’s try for right now.”


End file.
